


Naughty

by ficwriter103



Series: Let's play Family [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: Credence tries on Mummy's things





	

Credence trembles when he pulls open the drawer.

Mummy wears these all the time, as a special treat for both Credence and Daddy. They look so nice, and they feel so soft, Credence wants to try.

He watched Mummy put them on so many times, and Credence is only a bit shorter, they should fit, right?

Credence rolls up the stockings like Mummy does, slips his foot in and draws it all the way up. He hooks up the garter and clips them to the stockings. There are wrinkles but those are easily smoothed out.

The panties are snug on his hips, smooth soft silk lace that cup him sinfully.

They feel good. He pulls on the bra slowly, putting his arms through the straps and trying to hook it around the back.

It takes him many tries to get it done up, and even then, it doesn't look right. Credence scowls at the full length mirror and tries to unhook the bra. To his horror, it won't come off. Credence tugs at it harder. Maybe if he does pulls the straps down fir-

Riiiiip

"Credence, what are you doing?"

Credence freezes. He looks up in a panic, torn bra in his hand.

Mummy is standing there, frown on her face. Mummy doesn't like it when Credence touches things without permission. She hates it more when her things are ruined.

"I -" Credence falters.

"Darling, I think you better come see what our boy has done." Mummy says sternly.

Daddy appears in the doorway.

"Now, my boy, what have we said about touching things that don't belong to you?"

"Not to," Credence says, shamefaced and guilty. He hangs his head and drops the bra to the ground.

"I think someone deserves a punishment," Mummy says, tapping her chin. Credence looks up fearfully. Daddy nods in agreement.

"We've been quite lenient with you, Credence."

Daddy walks over to the bed and sits.

"Over my lap."

Credence obeys, trembling with fear. He's terrified of being punished. It's why he always tries to be a good boy.

"Anything to say before we start?"

"I'm sorry Mummy, Daddy," Credence whimpers. It's going to hurt, but he has to endure because he wants to be a good boy.

Mummy shushes him and wipes away his tears.

"Only ten blows, alright?"

Credence nods.

Then Daddy's hand comes down on his upturned butt.

Credence yelps. The harsh smack nearly dislodges him from Daddy's lap.

"One!" he remembers to count. Daddy doesn't waste any time in delivering the rest of the blows in quick succession.

Credence counts dutifully through his tears.

When he blurts out a tearful 'ten!' Daddy doesn't raise his hand from Credence's red skin. Instead, he gently kneads the abused flesh through the silk panties, and then pats him lovingly.

"Now, won't you tell us why you're wearing Mummy's things and tore Mummy's bra?"

"They felt so soft and good I didn't mean any harm!" Credence blubbers. Daddy helps him to sit up and cradles him against his chest.

"Well, it's over now and you know better than to do it again, right Credence?"

Credence nods quickly. He won't be touching Mummy's things without permission again.

"Now, let's see what we can do about that little craving of yours."

 

*

The next day, Credence gets his very own set of lacy lingerie.

And Mummy shows him how to put everything on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra, j_gabrielle and I would like to eat durian with you.


End file.
